


watching it burn.

by owlsii



Series: poetry in motion [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Autism, Autistic Alexander Hamilton, Burns, Cooking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsii/pseuds/owlsii
Summary: George buys a squid at the grocery store and Alex reluctantly decides to help cook it. Turns out, neither of them know shit about cooking squid.





	watching it burn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> the story behind this fic is that [this dude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedeath) got a prompt about hurt/comfort and tentacles. and had no idea how to fill it without writing you-know-what. so i'm filling the prompt without any nsfw whatsover. ta-da!
> 
> he's also the one that got me into this ship so i'm gifting it to him!! :D

“Alex, I’m back!” George announced as he shut the front door with his foot. His hands were occupied with multiple plastic bags from the grocery store.

Alex’s footsteps creaked on the old floorboards as he stepped into the hallway. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was in a messy ponytail. He shuffled over to George and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s torso, squeezing tightly.

“Want to help me make dinner?” George questioned, avoiding the question he really wanted to ask, _Are you okay?_ because he knew, whenever Alex was nonverbal, it wasn’t even worth asking. He felt Alex nod against his chest and chuckled. “Well, stop suffocating me and let me into the kitchen, then.”

Alex scoffed, a witty retort on the tip of his tongue, and moved out of the way. George pressed a kiss to his forehead before setting the grocery bags on the counter. Alex helped unpack, saying a few quiet words to answer George’s questions about his day. His eyes caught a small container sitting on the counter. He stared at it.

“Squid?” he questioned, his voice hoarse. He hadn’t used it since George left for work. And now that he thought about it, he hadn’t really drank any water, either. He’d been hiding under a mountain of blankets and listening to nature sounds on his phone to drown out the next-door neighbor who was mowing the lawn.

“It’s always fun to try something new, right?” George asked nonchalantly, not turning around from the cabinet. Alex scrunched his nose up in disgust and shook his head. George laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

~

It was fun, Alex decided. Maybe cooking wasn’t as annoying as he thought it was. George started a conversation and Alex started to infodump, rambling about his latest book idea. George listened with interest. He loved when Alex was like this. So focused on vocalizing his thoughts and stringing together words so they made sense, and it always sounded so brilliant, no matter what the topic was. Alex was just beginning to describe the novel’s romantic subplot when--

“Shit!” George hissed, pulling his hand away from the pan. Alex stopped talking and his head snapped to look at George.

“What happened?” Alex asked, running around the kitchen island to stand next to him.

“Burned my hand,” the taller man seethed, clutching the side of his right hand, which was now a light red. Alex gently took the burned hand in both of his own, eyes wide with shock. “Ah, god, this really hurts.”

“Fuck, uh, I’ll get a bowl,” Alex said suddenly, turning to the cabinets. “Run it under cool water.”

He reached up, grabbed the first bowl he touched, and ran back to George, whose face showed clear signs of pain. Alex nudged him away from the sink and filled the bowl with water.

“Here,” he said, holding George’s wrist like it was made of glass, and moving his hand into the water. And then he said, like an afterthought, “You’ve gotta be more careful.”

“Thanks, Alex,” George said, watching Alex fidget now that he had nothing to do. “Hey, how about you get the--”

“Aloe vera! Got it!” he interrupted, spinning on his heel. He left the room and retrieved it, returning in record time. George smiled and moved to take the gel. “No, I’ll do it.”

“Alright...” George said hesitantly, removing his hand from the bowl.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows as he applied the aloe vera gel. George resisted the urge to chuckle. Alex’s tongue was poking out of his mouth, just a tiny bit, and his eyes were narrowed. It was his concentrating face. George thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

“There!” Alex said, setting the container of gel on the counter. “Does it feel better yet?”

“A little.” George shrugged. It still stung a bit. He looked up. “How’d you know how to treat my burn if you rarely cook?”

“Oh, uh,” Alex mumbled, rinsing off his hands in the sink. He cleared his throat. “It was kinda a special interest when I was a teenager. Medicine, y’know. General doctor stuff.”

“Ah.” He nodded. He had a pretty clear idea of why it became a special interest, but he didn’t say anything else on the matter. “You know what would help even more than aloe vera?”

“What?” Alex asked, genuinely curious, turning around. George grinned at him.

“A kiss,” George announced dramatically. Alex rolled his eyes. “You love me, right?”

Alex grumbled halfheartedly as George wrapped him in a tight hug and repeatedly kissed him.

“I’d love you if you were more careful with searing hot pans,” he muttered, swatting the taller man’s face away. George paused. He wasn’t making eye contact, which was normal, but he was just... staring at the floor. That wasn’t normal.

“Alexander?” George questioned. He didn’t know what to say. What was he even supposed to ask? Because something was definitely off. “Did... Did I do something?”

“No.” Alex hopped onto the counter. He hugged himself and started to rhythmically tap his fingers on his biceps. “I mean, yeah, but it wasn’t really your fault, because you just touched the pan, which was an accident. I was just expecting this to be fun and nice and we would eat dinner like normal. The squid’ll probably taste bad and have a really bad texture and I’ll have to make myself a sandwich instead, but you’ll enjoy it, so that doesn’t matter. But then you got burned and... I don’t know. This wasn’t what we planned, I guess.”

“Would you like me to plan getting burned next time?” George joked. Alex scoffed, trying and failing to hide his smile. “I’ll write it in my schedule. 5:30pm. Get a burn from the pan in the kitchen. 5:35pm. Have my lovely boyfriend take care of my awful, debilitating wound--”

“Okay, okay,” Alex cut in, laughing and trying to dodge George’s hugs. “But seriously, let me look at it, please.”

He obliged, showing the shiny new burn on the side of his hand. Alex reached up and curled his fingers around it, being careful not to touch the actual burn. He pressed a kiss to George’s knuckles.

“It looks fine, no hospital needed,” he decided, then sighed. “I’m sorry. I was just worried that I was gonna screw something up. ‘Cause I don’t know shit about cooking squid.”

“Neither do I,” George chuckled. He turned to the stove. “We should probably check on--”

Oh...

“It’s burnt.” Alex stared at the sad, shriveled creature in the pan.

“Apparently, neither of us know shit about cooking squid,” George deadpanned. Alex giggled and hugged his side. “I guess we’re both having sandwiches tonight, huh?”

Alex laughed into their kiss. _Note to self: don’t ever try to cook squid again_.


End file.
